So Your Name's Lindsay
by GreysAddict2013
Summary: AU Erin is late to her college class and is forced to sit in the back corner next to some guy constantly eating, and behind some guy who's watching cat videos
1. Chapter 1

**After 124 hours without power, it has finally been returned. I wrote something that will be more than a chapter. Also I can publish it without having to go to Starbucks! Life is good man! Any way if you want to send me prompts and I'll write them. Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr at iamvictoriousatlife and also send me prompts there. Enjoy!**

Erin ran to her intro to philosophy class. Her professor had a closed-door policy. If she were late to class she wouldn't be able to get in. Her professor would lock the door preventing her from getting to go to class. Erin ran across the campus lawn and into her respected building. She climbed the three flights of stairs and sprinted to her classroom. She slipped in just as her professor was closing the door. She sighed and saw her seat in the front taken. She climbed the stairs and up to the only seat that was vacant. She took a seat in the very back corner of the classroom next to the kid with pile of snacks and behind the only guy that brings his laptop to class.

"Nice of you to join us Lindsay," the professor called. Erin hated attending this class. She loved the subject. But the professor was an ass hole. Called out every person he could possibly embarrass. Erin nodded and pulled out her pen. The professor handed the power points back and began his lecture. Erin found it tough to concentrate and pay attention in the back of the classroom. The constant chewing in her ear from the guy next to her and the damn guy watching videos on his laptop. Her grade on the next exam was going to suffer greatly due to the amount of distractions.

"Pssst," Erin tapped the guy's shoulder in front of her. "Do you mind putting the damn video's away? I can't concentrate with the constant movement of cats on your screen," Erin hissed softly.

"You should have been on time," the guy laughed. Erin scoffed.

"Ms. Lindsay, do you have something to share with the class?" The professor asked.

"No sir," Erin responded.

"Good, then stop disrupting my class," Erin sighed. She had another hour in this class and she couldn't stop looking at the stupid cats on the guy's screen. She tried to focus on the professor's lecture but kept seeing the cats in the corner of her eye and had to focus all over again. She eventually stopped trying and just watched the stupid cat videos. The professor dismissed the class and she stood and put her things away. She waited until her row had cleared and followed everyone out the door.

She needed some caffeine, and she needed it now. She walked in the direction of the café. She stepped up to the counter, "I'll have a large iced coffee, no room for cream." Erin pulled out her wallet and felt someone tap her shoulder. It was him, the damn guy with the cat videos. "What?" Erin sighed.

"I got it," he handed the cashier a twenty and received his change. Erin picked up her iced coffee and poured sugar into the cup. "I'm Jay," the guy stuck his hand towards her.

"Of course you are," she sighed again and walked over to a table in the corner. She sat down and saw him pull the chair out across from her. She sighed again. "What do you want? Do you want a thank you for the coffee? Thank you," Erin was frustrated. She just wanted to read her textbook and try to make sense of what she supposedly just learned.

"I wanted to say sorry for being distracting. I can't listen to that man lecture. I have to do something or I'll fall asleep and he'll call me out," he apologized.

"Cool, fine. I'm going to try to read this book, because I learned nothing in class," she hinted towards Jay. He didn't get the hint.

"So, you normally sit in the front and avoid getting called out. However, today you sat in the back and still managed to get called out. I'm confused," he stated.

"It's because he knows my name. He's never going to call out someone he doesn't know the name of. He'll look like a bigger asshole," Erin sighed. She just wanted to be alone. Her roommate had her up all night with a nervous breakdown.

"So you're names Lindsay then?" Jay asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Erin laughed.

"Yeah, I would like to know. We have a couple classes together. You know for homework purposes," Jay smiled. "And you have a nice laugh. And I paid for your coffee. You looked like you needed it this morning," Jay looked down as he kept adding onto the list of reasons why he wants to know her name.

"My last name is Lindsay. My first name is Erin. Erin Lindsay," she stuck out her hand. He shook her hand and stared into her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Erin Lindsay, I'm Jay Halstead," Erin looked down at her textbook. "Do you have any idea what is going on in this damn class?" He laughed.

"Well since today I had the distraction from some adorable cat videos, I'm going to have to say no to that question," she laughed as he smiled.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Let me buy you dinner to make it up to you," he prodded.

"I can't, I've got to read the textbook and figure out what I missed. Plus I have a family thing this weekend," she shrugged.

"Are you just saying that because you don't want to go to dinner with me. You think I'm an ass. I get it; I am an ass. But I can also be a very nice person," Jay persuaded.

"Well, I do think you're an ass. But I actually do have a family thing this weekend. My dad has this party thing I have to go to," Erin explained.

"So you're serious. How about Sunday night when you get back?" Erin nodded.

"Okay, here's my number," Jay wrote his cell number on a napkin and passed it over to Erin. "Call me when you get back from your parent's," Jay winked and walked away. Erin laughed. She really didn't want to go home this weekend and go to the damn annual police barbeque. But her father is one persuasive bastard.

XXX

Erin pulled her car into a parking space in the park. She grabbed her coat off the passenger side and climbed out of the car into the cold Chicago air. She walked towards the tent of police officers. "Erin!" A little girl ran up to her.

"Hey Eva. You've gotten so big," Erin smiled as she lifted the little girl into her arms.

"I'm 3 now," Eva held up three fingers.

"No!" Erin laughed.

"Yes!" Eva smiled. Erin placed her on the ground and continued into the tent. She found her dad.

"Hey, you made it," Hank said as he reached in for a hug.

"You thought I'd miss the annual police barbeque?" Erin asked.

"I had faith in you," Camille smiled. Erin walked over to give her a hug. She turned her head to see Justin sitting in the corner. Erin pointed at him and Camille laughed. "He doesn't want to be here, but your father made him come," Erin nodded her head.

"I'm going to make my rounds," Camille nodded and Erin walked off. She headed towards Sargent Platt. "Hey Platt," Erin smiled as she walked up to the Sargent.

"Erin!" Platt exclaimed. "It's good to see you. How's school?"

"School's good, I'm passing all my classes so far," Erin looked over Platt's shoulder and saw Jay. She sighed. "Excuse me," Platt nodded. Erin walked in the direction to cut Jay and whoever the girl he was walking with off. Eva was running behind them so she decided to use the little girl as way to interrupt them. "Eva," she called and ran in between Jay and the girl.

"Erin!" Eva ran towards her and away from her father. "I caughted a butterfly. But it flew away before I could show anyboy," Erin picked Eva up and settled her on her hip.

"Erin?" Jay asked. His eyebrows raised. Erin winked at Eva and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"The family thing," she gestured towards the police officers surrounding the park. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Family thing," he gestured towards the girl next to him. The girl coughed and Jay looked away from Erin. "Oh, right. Erin this is my sister Alex. Erin and I have classes together," Jay introduced them.

"Erin," Eva whispered in her ear. "Uncle Voight's gonna be mad," Eva whispered as low as she could for a three year old.

"Eva, this is Jay. We have class together at school. And he has no right to be mad," Erin laughed and looked at Jay. "Our dads work together," Erin explained the child in her arms.

"Erin!" Voight yelled as he approached.

"Uh-oh, Eva don't say anything," Erin warned. Jay observed Erin's nervousness.

"Erin, you promised next shift," Voight looked at Erin holding Eva.

"Uncle Voight, Erin has a boyfriend!" Eva exclaimed.

"I do not have a boyfriend. I have a friend that is a boy," Erin glared at Eva. "Voight this is Jay, he's in my intro to philosophy class."

"Sir," Jay stuck his hand out to Voight. Voight took his hand and eyed Jay up and down.

"Friends, huh?" Jay nodded. "You made a promise," Erin nodded and Voight turned to leave.

"He's got a thing about promises, are you staying in town tonight?" Jay nodded. "I'll give you a call when I'm done here. Looks like you're having that dinner earlier than you thought," Erin winked and walked in the direction Voight just left.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm sorry this too super long. With the Fourth of July, my best friends birthday, and working, I've been writing a couple words a day. So it's a little short, but it's better than nothing.**

Erin stepped down from the stairs and continued living room. Her jeans tight and her tank top loose around her belly.

"You look nice Erin," Camille smiled.

"Yeah Erin, hot date?" Justin laughed from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Voight asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm seeing a friend from school. We're having dinner," Erin explained as she put her shoes on and checked her hair in the mirror.

"This was supposed to be family time. You go to college and you're home for the weekend, family time Erin," Voight insisted.

"We can spend time together before I leave tomorrow," Erin smiled and grabbed her bag from the stairs and walked out the door. She ran up to the car that just pulled into her driveway.

"Wow, that was fast. I was expecting to ring the door bell and meet your parents," Jay laughed

"You've met Voight. His wife is nicer," Erin laughed wearily.

"You call your dad by his last name?" Jay questioned.

"That's a question you haven't earned the answer to yet," Erin winked and Jay drove. "Where are we going for dinner? I'm starving," Erin laughed.

"You'll see," Jay turned down a street Erin was unfamiliar with.

"I hate surprises," Erin mentioned.

"Don't we all," Jay laughed. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Please tell me it's not some McDonalds or something," Jay laughed harder.

"I promise it's not a McDonalds or something," he eyed Erin. She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. She'd lived in this city her entire life and she has never passed any of these buildings. "You're not taking me to the woods to kill me are you?" Erin asked.

"Not to kill you, no," Jay laughed. Erin watched as the city became suburbs, and the suburbs became fewer suburbs and more forest. Jay pulled into an empty parking lot next to a forest full of animals.

"You're not going to kill me? Because this looks like a place where you would take someone to kill them," Jay continued to laugh. He grabbed her hand and a bag from the back seat.

"You said we were getting dinner, I am not dressed for a picnic," Erin complained as her and Jay walked through a small path forcing their bodies closer together.

"I didn't say anything about a picnic either," Jay smiled.

"You have a bag, and we're in the woods. You say you're not going to kill me. What's left?" Jay walked slightly in front of Erin and gently tugged her hand forcing her feet to follow his. They came across a clearing; a small lake surrounded by trees. Jay walked to his right as Erin stood jaw dropped. "It's beautiful," Erin smiled as she looked at Jay. He tugged her hand again pulling her towards a picnic table on the edge of the lake.

"A picnic makes me think of a blanket on the ground. This is a table, that I assure you are very well dressed for," Jay winked.

"Was that a compliment?" Erin smiled.

"It was indeed. You look lovely," Erin smiled and took a seat at the table facing the lake. Jay emptied the bag of food and sat across from her.

"How'd you find this place?" Erin asked as she stared past Jay and into the sunset filled sky above the lake.

"When my brother and I were kids we'd come up here on our bikes and just sit and fish to get away from our father. It's a special place, and I've never taken a girl here before," he smiled.

"Oh, so I'm special?" Erin raised her eyebrows and looked at Jay.

"I figured after being an ass in class the least I could do is give you an amazing view along with an amazing dinner," Jay opened the Rubbermaid containers and passed one to Erin. "It's chicken with vegetables. Simple but delicious," Erin nodded and took a fork and lifted a piece of chicken into her mouth. She moaned.

"This is delicious," she continued to eat. Jay followed her lead. "Did you make this?" Erin asked as she finished the last bite. Jay nodded.

"I'm quite good in the kitchen," Erin smiled.

"I'm quite hopeless in the kitchen," she laughed. "There is not one thing I can cook or bake. Its embarrassing," Jay laughed.

"I'm sure you're not that bad," he watched Erin's smile grow.

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I've burned scrambled eggs. So yeah, I'm pretty hopeless," Jay reached over and took her hand.

"That's bad," he laughed.

"I know that's bad. I stay out of the kitchen. I let Camille cook while I just enjoy the food."

"Camille?" Jay asked.

"Voight's wife," Erin smiled slightly.

"What's the deal with that?" Jay asked.

"Voight is an over protective father figure. I believe my father is still in jail. However, I could be wrong," Erin looked down at her hands.

"So you and I both have daddy issues?" Jay laughed.

"What's wrong with your dad? I mean you must live around here. Rich Chicago suburbs?" Erin questioned.

"My dad's a surgeon, he spent most of my childhood in the hospital. When he wasn't in the hospital he was crushing my hopes and dreams of someday becoming a cop. He told me I was a useless child if I didn't follow in his footsteps. My brother couldn't take the disappointment so he's premed in New York," Jay looked at Erin.

"We both have screwed up unusual childhoods huh?" Erin laughed.

"Yep, I think it makes us closer," Erin scoffed. "What you don't think screwed up childhoods bring people closer together?" Erin laughed.

"It's not that. I just think my childhood was more screwed up than yours," Erin shrugged.

"Oh so now it's a competition?" Jay laughed.

"Not a competition. But I mean you grew up in the rich suburbs with a shitty father, but I'm sure you had a half decent mother. My mother was addicted to drugs and an alcoholic. It wasn't until I was 15 that I started having a semi-normal childhood," Erin laughed.

"You win," Jay looked into Erin's eyes. "Do you talk to your mom?"

"Every couple months she tries to convince me she's sober to get back into my life. It's always a lie," Erin shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Jay placed his hand on her's.

"When I was 15 I moved in with Hank Voight and his wife and son. They're my family. Along with most of the CPD," Erin smiled.

"I've always wanted to work for the CPD," Erin laughed.

"That's where I want to work, but it wasn't ever a dream."

"Maybe we'll end up being partners when we graduate from the academy," Jay smiled.

"The way you study, I'd be surprised if you graduate," Erin laughed.

"Hey, I study more than you think, it's just that stupid philosophy class is not worth my time. I'm a criminal justice major; I'm not interested in it. Plus as an added bonus the professor's a dud," Jay sighed.

"Well isn't that just the understatement of the year," Erin looked at Jay and smiled.

"But if we teamed up in these classes. Put our minds together, we'd both pass these last two semesters easily," Jay suggested.

"So this was a business dinner?" Erin questioned.

"Oh hell no, this is a date. The classes talk is just an added bonus," Jay explained. "Let's go," Jay stood and reached his hand out for Erin to take.

"We're leaving the beautiful view of the lake?" Erin questioned.

"If you don't want to leave we don't have to," Jay reached over to the bag and pulled out a blanket.

"So this was supposed to be a picnic," Erin laughed.

"I wasn't sure if the table was still here," Jay responded her laid the blanket on the grass on the edge of the lake. He pulled Erin over to the blanket and she followed him. She laid down on the blanket next to Jay.

"This feels like high school," Erin laughed. Jay turned his head wide eyed.

"What do you mean high school," Jay questioned worriedly.

"Well high school was filled with laying out late at night watching the stars, the only difference is I'm not going to get in trouble for being home after curfew," Erin laughed harder knowing that Jay was worried tonight wasn't good enough.

"I'm not saying that this isn't fantastic, what I'm saying is that it's nice to do it as an adult," Erin turned on her side to look straight at Jay.

"It is isn't it?" Jay mimicked her motion and faced her.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious," she smiled. Jay reached his hand and caressed her cheek.

"Thanks for saying yes," Jay whispered. Erin's hand rested upon his. She nodded her head as she watched Jay slowly inch his head forward. She inhaled and held her breath and closed her eyes. Jay's lips lightly grazed hers. He pulled away slowly, and dropped his hand from her cheek. Erin took her hand that was dropped from his and wrapped around his neck keeping his head close to hers. She smiled and placed her lips on his again. This time, the kiss was longer than the first. He lifted up off the blanket towards Erin. The kiss deepening as he moved closer. She opened her mouth, allowing Jay entrance. Erin reluctantly pulled away.

"Hmmm, it's getting late," she smiled at him.

"Uh, yeah. I should get you home," Jay stood up and held his hand out for Erin.

"I don't want to go home yet," Erin stated as she stood up and leaned in closer to Jay.

"I don't want your father to kill me," Jay laughed.

"Good point," Jay leaned in for a quick kiss. "I had to do that again," Erin smiled as Jay took her hand and grabbed the supplies from dinner. He began walking in the same direction they entered the forest.

"You know, when we get back to school tomorrow we should go on a real dinner date," Erin suggested. "One where you don't have to cook, and we don't have to sit at a picnic table," Jay pretended to be hurt.

"What it wasn't good enough?" Jay laughed.

"No, it was wonderful. Maybe a movie and dinner," Erin smiled and Jay tugged Erin closer and released her hand. He wrapped that arm around her waist, pulling her to him so her body was rested against his. "You're a nicer guy than you lead on," Erin smiled.

"I know, I don't usually mean to do that," Jay laughed. He opened his passenger side door for Erin to slide in. He got in the driver's side and started the car. "We better get you back to your father figure, before he starts to worry," Jay put the car in reverse as Erin's hand rested upon his on the gear stick.

"Or we could sit here for a couple more minutes and make out before you have to take me home," Erin winked. Jay looked at the clock in the car saying 11:30, he put the car in park and reached to pull Erin's head closer to his.

"You promise he won't kill me? He's kinda a scary dude," Jay laughed.

"I swear, he likes me too much to kill someone I have an interest in," Erin attached her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin waved to Jay as she walked into the house smiling. She quietly took off her shoes and hung up her coat. She tiptoed into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading to bed. She opened the fridge.

"You're getting home pretty late," Voight eyed her from the table.

"Jeeze Hank, you're still up?" Erin took a sip of the water.

"It's 1 am, just making sure that boy got you home safe. What was his name, Jay?" Voight's eyes stared directly into her eyes. They were sparkling. Enough to let him know she had a good time.

"We're just friends, we lost track of time," Erin took a seat across from him. She knew he wasn't going to give on the questions.

"Where did he take you?" He asked.

"We went to a lake, ate dinner and talked until he dropped me off," Erin insisted.

"Really? Nothing else happened?" Voight prodded.

"No, I know what you're insinuating. Nothing else happened, we drove, we ate, we talked, and we left. Can I go to sleep now? I have an early morning and a long drive ahead of me," Erin stood and placed her cup in the sink and looked back at him for his approval. He nodded his head and walked up the stairs into her room smiling. She changed into her pj's and lay on her bed. Her phone beeped. She picked it up and stared at the screen. It was from Jay.

' _I miss you and your lips'_

She read and smiled to herself. She typed a response.

' _There's more to me than just my lips'_

She laughed, Jay sending a text almost immediately.

' _I know, but that's my favorite. Your personality is kinda cool though. I could also deal without your dad'_

Erin smiled. She is going to regret lying to Voight tonight eventually. But tonight was not that night. Plus she goes back to school tomorrow where he won't be there to interrogate her entire life.

' _Sometimes I could do without him too'_

Erin put her phone at her head and stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about how her life had turned out. If you had told her 10 years ago that she was going to be going to college, talking to a boy, have a loving mother and father figure, she wouldn't have believed you. She looked at her phone that hadn't rang yet. Her thoughts went deeper. Thoughts about Jay, his lips, his voice, and the way his muscles felt below her hands. What she would give to take a look at what was under that shirt. Not that she didn't have an idea, his shirts were tight enough to see outlines of his muscles. She couldn't stop her mind enough to go to sleep. It had been 10 minutes and Jay has still yet to text her back. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

She heard a quiet noise outside her window. She stood and walked over to the window. She saw a small Jay standing with rocks in his hand. Her hands went to the window and quietly pulled it up. "Jay?" she whispered. Jay's smile widened.

"I had to see you," Jay shrugged his shoulders. Erin laughed and waved him up.

"Climb up the pole, onto the roof and it's an easy walk to the window," Erin pointed. Jay did as she said. Erin occasionally reminding him to be quiet. He walked on the roof and climbed in the window. "You have to be super quiet. Voight has hawk ears. He hears everything," Erin shut the window and walked over to the bed.

"Everything?" Jay whispered. Erin nodded.

"Everything," Erin assured. "When you didn't text me back I assumed you fell asleep."

"Nah, I couldn't sit there and talk about your lips and not kiss them again," Jay leaned in to capture her lips in a slow, mind blowing, kiss.

"Hmmm, I can see why. But you couldn't wait until tomorrow after our second date?" Erin all but moaned.

"Did you want me too?" Jay asked as Erin shook her head.

"I could kiss you forever. But unfortunately I have an early morning and a long drive back to school tomorrow. I don't want to be overly tired tomorrow night. I have a date you know," Erin smiled.

"A date? With who?" Jay played along.

"Oh, just this guy. He's cute, very attractive, funny, sometimes he lacks intelligence. But we can work on that," Erin laughed as Jay poked her side.

"I'm smart, I just don't apply myself one hundred percent," his lips frowning. Erin leaned in and placed her fingers on the corners of his mouth. He pulled her fingers up and forced his lips into the form of a smile. Coincidently, pulling a real smile out of Jay. She leaned in fully and kissed his growing smile.

"You should go, before Voight wakes up in a couple of hours," Erin suggested. Jay nodded his head and scooted back on the bed to lie down. Erin followed, Jay's arm around her as she leaned into his chest. "I'm not allowed to have boys in my room," she continued. Jay nodded again and closed his eyes. Erin followed again, closing her eyes. "He's going to be really mad," she tried one last time. Again Jay just nodded and continued to fall asleep.

XXX

Erin woke to a woman's voice calling up the stairs. "Erin? Are you awake?" Camille called.

Erin sat up and felt a body next to hers. She saw Jay sleepily open his eyes. "Jay, you have to leave," Erin stood and pushed him off the bed.

"Are you kicking me out?" Jay laughed.

"I don't want to, but unless you want Voight to come after you with a shot gun. Then I suggest you climb out the same way you came," Erin opened her window. She heard Camille's footsteps walking closer and closer to her bedroom. Jay was putting his shoes on as soon as Camille had opened the door.

"Erin, breakfast is ready. Justin and Hank are downstairs. We're waiting for you," Camille walked into the room and her eyes widened. Erin had a boy in her room.

"Please don't tell Hank," Erin pleaded.

"Erin we've always had strict rules about this," Camille added as she looked at Jay.

"I know, we didn't do anything. We just slept, and then you came in. Can you distract Hank while Jay climbs out of the window?" Erin asked. She slowly walked towards Camille and leaned in for a hug. She whispered in her ear, "please?" Camille nodded.

"Okay, but you owe me big time," Camille smiled and nodded in Jay's direction. "Be careful climbing down," Camille walked over towards Jay and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Jay," Jay shook her hand and smiled back.

"Jay, it was nice to meet you. Maybe knock on the door when you get down stairs and I'll feed you breakfast," Camille smiled and walked out the door.

"Okay, go. If you want breakfast you can knock on the door. Camille's food is to die for," Erin smiled and kissed his cheek. Jay climbed out of the window and down the roof. Erin changed and walked down the stairs to be met with a knock on the door. "I got it," she yelled and opened the door.

"Where's Voight?" Jay whispered.

"In the kitchen," Erin laughed, surprised by the quick kiss Jay placed on her lips.

"Erin who is it?" Voight said as he walked into the foyer.

"You remember Jay from the picnic. I invited him for breakfast. Camille said it was okay," Erin stated. Voight nodded and looked Jay up and down.

"You're sure up early, for how late I assume you went to bed," Voight stared into Jay, Jay swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes sir, early bird catches the worm. Or in this case I heard delicious food," Jay tried to laugh but was again met with the deathly glare from Voight.

"Don't scare the boy Hank," Camille laughed. "Nice to meet you Jay," Camille winked and shook his hand. "This is Justin," Camille pointed to a boy standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Can we eat yet? We've been waiting for Erin for like an hour," Justin whined.

"You could've woken me," Erin added.

"That would've been a good idea. Except we all know what happens when you wake Erin before 8am," Justin laughed.

"Very true. Let's eat, Jay has to go home and pack," Erin ushered everyone into the kitchen. Jay sat down at the table.

"That's my seat," Voight pushed as Jay stood and moved to the next seat.

"That's mine," Justin stared. His stare not quite perfected like his father's but close. Jay again stood and moved to the other side of the table across from Justin.

"Jay you're in my seat," Erin laughed as Jay began to stand. "I'm just kidding, I'll go grab another chair," Erin placed 2 plates of French toast and bacon on the table and dragged a chair in from the dining room.

"Eat up Jay. Don't let my food get cold," Camille smiled as she placed the last three plates on the table.

"So Jay, what are your plans after college?" Voight stared him down again.

"I'm planning on going to the Police Academy," Jay smiled at Erin. Remembering their talk from the night before.

"So you're a criminal justice major like Erin?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, we're in a couple classes together," Erin chimed in.

"Very cool. Is that how you two met?" Justin asked.

"Something like that," Jay laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Voight's stare became harder to ignore.

"Hank, it's not like that. He was being distracting during class and I called him out on it," Erin explained. "That's it," Erin patted Jay's knee under the table. Voight could be intimidating sometimes, but today, this was excessive. Every one finished their breakfast in silence and Jay stood to leave.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Voight. It was delicious. Mr. Voight it was great meeting you," Jay stuck his hand out to Hank. Hank reluctantly took the offering and grunted.

"I'll walk you out," Erin stood and followed Jay out of the kitchen.

"He's insane. I felt like he was killing me with his stare," Jay whispered frightened.

"He's not going to kill you. I enjoy having you around too much," Erin laughed. "I'll see you back at school," Jay nodded and left the house.

Justin walked past Erin on his way to the staircase. "He's totally your boyfriend. You should tell dad before he gets mad you lied to him," Justin continued up the stairs.

"He's not my boyfriend," Erin yelled up the stairs to Justin. She turned to see Voight standing in the hallway. "I mean that, he's not my boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Voight nodded. He walked back to the table to finish reading his paper.

"I'm going to pack and then head back to school," Erin spoke to no one in particular. She walked up to her room and began throwing her clothes into a bag. She dragged her bag down the stairs and into her car. "I'm going to head back. I have a huge test tomorrow I still need finish studying for," Hank nodded. Camille stepped forward to give her a hug goodbye.

"Call us when you get back," Hank stated. Erin nodded her head.

"Bye Justin," Erin called up the stairs. Not quite sure if the kid had actually heard her.

XXX

Erin stood in her apartment putting the food she had brought from home away. She heard a knock at the door and stepped to look through the peephole. She saw Jay standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight back and forth. Erin pulled the door open and laughed.

"What are you doing here? We didn't have plans until tonight, and I just saw you a couple hours ago. Unless it's that time already," she sidestepped the door allowing Jay to enter. He just shook his head. "What? You're making me nervous," Erin added, as Jay still hadn't said a word.

"I lied," Jay confessed looking down at his feet. Erin froze. What had he lied about?

"What?" Erin questioned.

"I lied, I don't have plans to go to the academy after I graduate. When I spoke to your dad and he asked what my plans were after I'm done school. I lied," Jay walked further into her apartment still not peeking up to look at her.

"Okay, so you don't have plans after you graduate. That's not really that big of a deal Jay. Why are you so nervous?" Erin stood across the apartment still in shock. He looked like he was going to break up with her. However, they're not even quite together. They just met like 3 days ago.

"Look Erin, I like you. Like a lot. I don't know how to explain it, but it's just a feeling. Like I don't want to ever live without you kind of feeling. I know we just met and you have these issues with stuff like this. As do I, but I just wanted you to know. After I lied to your dad, the guilt has been eating at me," Jay sighed. He finally looked at Erin whose eyes were wide and shocked. "I'm not going to the academy, because a week after I graduate I'm leaving for military training," Jay confessed. Erin still stood by the door, her body had tensed, and her eyes became glossy.

"Um, Army?" Erin tried as hard as she could to keep the tears at bay. Trying to prevent her from blinking, so the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. The lump in her throat becoming heavier and heavier as the tears welled up. Jay nodded.

"Rangers," he confessed as he took a step closer to Erin. All he wanted to do at this point was comfort her. Wrap his arms around her tense body and feel her relax. But it wasn't fair to her; he was leaving for who knows how long.

"That's good, you know serving your country," Erin pasted on the best fake smile her body would allow. The one person she had told her past too was leaving her. Just like her father, mother, brother. Everyone she had ever trusted her life with had left at some point. She thought this was going to be different. She was wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you. Before we got too invested with time and effort. So you weren't blind sighted, and knew it was coming. I completely understand if you don't want to continue this, if you want to cancel tonight and just forget we ever met," Jay rambled.

"I couldn't ever forget about you. What kind of person would I be if we stopped something that never even got it's feet of the ground, all because you want to fight for our country. Were still on for tonight, absolutely," Erin smiled. Jay took the remaining steps forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry this is happening. It's not my best idea. It was a way of screwing with my dad before I met you," Jay felt Erin's tears through her shirt. She finally let go.

"You should know that I don't cry in front of people. So this is big, and if you every tell anyone so help me god. I will make your life a living hell," Erin whispered in his ear.

"I hope so," Jay leaned grabbed her head and lifted it off his chest. He looked into eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She moved her hand from his back towards his waist. She lifted the hem of his shirt so she could feel the muscles that lie beneath it. Jay deepened the kiss and he toyed with the bottom button of her shirt. Erin guided him in the direction of her bedroom and lifted his shirt over his head. Jay slowly unbuttoned Erin's shirt starting at the bottom. They entered her room and she closed the door with her foot, reaching behind her to lock the door.

"We should wait until after dinner," Erin began to step back.

"Or we could order pizza and eat in bed," Jay urged pulling Erin into another searing kiss. He felt her nod and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Pizza sounds good," Erin returned her lips to his as Jay laughed.

"God, what are you doing to me Erin Lindsay?" Jay laid on the bed over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin awoke trying to change positions in bed. The small twin bed proved too small for two people. She readjusted herself from her right side to her left side.

"Uhhh,"Jay moaned. "This bed's too small," Jay followed her lead and rolled over as well.

"You're the one that insisted on staying over," Erin whispered. Jay's arm wrapped around her naked waist. His fingers drew slow rhythmic circles on her stomach.

"And miss out on this?" Jay laughed. "I don't think so," he pulled Erin closer to him. The comfort of his arms lulled her back to sleep. The soft circles moved the process forward. He heard the quiet sound of her phone ringing in the living room. He slowly stood and left a sleeping Erin in the bed. He slipped on his boxers and sauntered into the kitchen. He saw the light on and suddenly felt weird. He saw, who he assumed was Erin's roommate sitting in the kitchen sipping a glass of wine.

"Hi," Jay awkwardly stepped into the kitchen grabbing Erin's phone off the counter.

"She let you stay?" The roommate questioned curiously.

"Yeah, second time. Why is that like a record or something," Jay laughed.

"I have never met a guy she brought home, ever," she laughed. "It's usually a one and done kind of thing."

"Umm," Jay looked down at the phone to see who had called her. "Look, her dad called. So I'm going to wake her up. It's probably important," he nodded towards the room and continued back to the room. "Er?" Jay shook her shoulder.

"Is it morning already? I don't want to get up," she whined.

"No, Voight called your cell. It's 2 in the morning, figured it must be important," Jay handed her the phone and sat on the side of the bed while she called him back.

"Hank?" Erin questioned sleepily. "She what?" Erin's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "I'll be there in an hour," Erin spoke with a wavering voice. "Fine, I'll wake Jay up and have him drive me," she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, I'm coming. I don't care about classes. I won't be able to focus anyway. Which one?" Erin stood and pulled on clothes. Jay stood watching her shuffle around her room.

"What happened," Jay stood and watched Erin break from her organized chaos. Panic stricken across her face. Jay took slow steps towards her.

"She got in a car accident. She was driving home and a car hit her. I need to go," Jay placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Who is she?" Jay looked into her eyes.

"Camille. Camille got into an accident, and they don't know if she's going to make it," more tears fell down her face. Jay pulled on his pants and shirt and grabbed his keys off the floor.

"I'll drive you. Which hospital?" Jay pulled his coat on and held her coat out for her.

"Chicago Med," Jay nodded and pulled Erin out the bedroom door and through the apartment. The roommate no longer sat in the kitchen. They made their way to his car. They hit every red light and turned the hour drive into 45 minutes. Jay parked the car and Erin took off running. She ran up to the lady at the desk demanding to know where Camille was. Jay arrived right after the words 'I will cut you' came from Erin's mouth.

"Hey Er, why don't you let me handle this. Camille Voight? She came in a couple of hours ago, car crash," Jay smiled.

"Family?" She asked.

"Daughter," Jay said pointing to Erin.

"What about you sir, are you family?" The lady spoke back.

"Fiancé," Jay countered.

"I don't see a ring on her finger." 

"We left in a hurry. There wasn't any time. Can you tell us where she is?" Jay felt Erin's hand intertwine in his. Her head rested on his shoulder. He could feel the tears drench his shirt. "Please?" He questioned.

"You can wait in the Trauma Waiting Room, third floor, East wing," Jay nodded towards the lady.

"Thank you," Jay took hold of Erin's face and lifted it so she'd look at him. "Let's go Er," she nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you for this," she let him lead her to the location of the waiting room. Her head still on his shoulder, and hand firmly grasped in his. They walked silently into the waiting room. They saw Hank and Justin sitting with their heads in their hands. "Hank?" Erin cried. Hank lifted his head and found Erin leaning upon Jay.

"She's in surgery. Internal bleeding, fractures, brain injury," Hank listed. "You shouldn't have come all the way here in the middle of the night," he insisted. "You have classes and responsibilities."

"I'll talk to my professors, they'll give me a make up. I wouldn't be anywhere else," she released her hold on Jay and walked into Hank's arms. "She's gonna come out of this right?" Erin looked up hopeful.

"I don't know kid, I honestly don't know," Hank shook his head. He led her to a seat next to him. Jay followed and sat on the other side. Erin's head rested against his shoulder again.

Hours went by, the sun peaked over the horizon from the window. A man entered the empty waiting room wearing scrubs and a cap. They all stood, hope written across their faces. "How is she?" Voight asked.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could. Her injuries were too much for her body to handle. She died in surgery," the surgeons well rehearsed line. The line he has used so many times to give the bad news to families.

"She um, she what?" Erin asked. Not quite sure she heard him correctly.

"Mrs. Voight passed away in surgery. Her heart stopped working," the doctor confirmed.

"Wait so you're saying my mom's no longer living?" Justin piped in.

"Yes, I'm very sorry for your loss. You can go in and see her, say your goodbyes," the doctor assured.

Erin reached for her head, an unfamiliar feeling washed over her as she began to sway. Suddenly strong arms were wrapped around her body. She inhaled the scent that has filled her nostrils for the past two nights. Her head went to the crook in his neck and his hands landed on the small of her back. Keeping her from collapsing onto the floor. Her tears still falling onto Jay's shirt. "It's going to be okay," Jay whispered into her ear.

"It's not going to be okay," she cried. "Nothing is ever going to be okay," she returned her head to Jay's chest.

"Erin," Voight coughed. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Erin, we'll get through it," he reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Erin released Jay and entered Voight's arms.

"She's never coming back," Erin cried. Voight rubbed circles on her back. Jay looked to Justin still sitting in the chair. The kid's eyes were wide, but he made no movements.

XXX

"Okay Jay you're on the couch, every body else up to bed," Voight directed as they walked into the quiet somber house. Knowing that the house will never be full again made every single person a little sadder.

Erin and Justin climbed the stairs slowly, Voight watched Jay take off his shoes and sit on the couch. Voight came over and sat next to him. "I don't know if Erin's told you about her past," Voight looked at Jay.

"Just that her father's in jail, and her mothers a drug addicted alcoholic," Jay put in.

"She had a rough start in life," Voight began. "I'm not one to tell other people's secrets. Erin had to do things to feed herself."

"Things?" Jay questioned. "I'd rather Erin tell me this, when she's ready," Jay encouraged Voight to stop.

"I'm just saying, there's a lot of things she's done that she's not proud of. She may relapse due to this. So I don't condone your relationship with her, but she seems to trust you a lot, and fast. So don't screw it up, and make sure you're there for her. Be her support system at school, and most importantly her friend. Don't be afraid to lay down the law. Such as no drugs," Voight's eyes widened. He waited until Jay had digested the last statement.

"Okay, no drugs, is there anything else?" Jay asked shocked.

"That's it. If she's away at school we won't have to worry about her going downtown to meet some old friends," Voight patted Jay's back and left the living room to return to his bedroom.

Jay lay down on the couch willing himself to get some sleep before he had to drive back to campus. After a while of just pure quietness he felt someone lift his arm and wiggle themself next to him. "Erin?" Jay asked and she nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking of how I'm never going to see Camille again," Erin reached up to wipe a tear from her face. Jay readjusted himself and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'll be here, every step of this," Jay pulled Erin closer, preventing her from falling off the couch. "Now go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

**Give me your thoughts. I vaguely know where I'm going with this. But like my life I don't plan very well. So if you have any suggestions of what you would like to read, I will place them under consideration. Enjoy!**

Jay woke to the squeaking of a chair. His arms still wrapped firmly around Erin's body. He opened his eyes to find Erin still asleep. He looked up and searched the room. His eyes landed on Voight staring at him and Erin lying on the couch. It would have been a death glare if Erin hadn't looked so broken while asleep, Jay was sure he would've killed him in that moment. Erin readjusted herself, so her head was against his chest. "Tell me it was a dream Jay. Tell me were still at my apartment," Erin pleaded as she buried her head deeper into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Erin," he rubbed small circles on her back.

"I didn't think so," she took a fistful of his shirt in his hand.

"Voight's giving me the evil eye," Jay whispered quietly. Erin sat up quickly and turned to look at Voight.

"I couldn't sleep. You always said no boys in the bedroom," Erin explained. Voight just nodded his head. "So technically I still haven't broken any rules," she ranted on. "And it's been a horrible night. Surely just this one time you can forget rules and punishment," Erin kept talking.

"What do you want for breakfast before you head back to school?" Voight stood.

"That's it? Breakfast? No yelling, or punishing?" Erin questioned, surprised.

"Pancakes? Waffles? Eggs?" Voight continued.

"I'll take some eggs," Jay stepped in. "Eggs, Erin?" She just nodded her head.

"Eggs it is," Voight walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"He has always yelled at me for having boys in the house. And now, nothing," Erin explained. Jay sat next to her. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone's having a hard time. Give him a break. Let's eat breakfast and drive back to school. We'll get dinner, watch a movie, and maybe play a game. Get your mind off of all of this," Jay offered. He felt her nod her head. He stood and pulled her up with him. Leading her to the kitchen where Voight was finishing the eggs. Jay sat Erin down at the table and sat across from her. Erin stared at him blankly, her face still stained from her tears last night.

"Eat up," Voight said as he placed plates of eggs on the table. Erin picked up her fork and occasionally put some egg into her mouth. She ate enough to satisfy the two spectators watching her every move, but not enough to finish the food. She stared at her plate.

"I'm not going to break you know. Whatever silent conversation you're currently having, you can stop. I'm not as fragile as you think," Erin exhaled.

"I never said you were going to break. You're the strongest kid I've ever met. I'm just worried about you," Voight explained.

"You told him, didn't you?" She sighed.

"I did. But not everything he needed to know. That's for you to tell him, or not," Hank placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want you falling back down the rabbit hole," he explained. Erin shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I get it. Can we go?" Erin stood and placed her plate in the sink. Jay nodded.

"Yeah, let's head out. I will call you," Jay shook Hank's hand and went to put on his shoes.

"You'll be fine kid, I just don't want to see you in that place again. You've come so far and you have so much ahead of you," Voight reasoned. He reached out and pulled Erin into a hug. "Go live your life and call me when you get back," Voight released her.

"Okay," Erin smiled. Not her normal smile, but it was a start.

Erin and Jay sat in the car. A comfortable silence fell over them. For the three-hour car ride back to school Erin was asleep. He pulled up to her apartment and parked the car. He grabbed her keys out of the cup holder and climbed out of the car. He went around to her side and carefully lifted her out of the car. He began walking to her building, up the stairs in front of her door.

"Jay?" Erin stirred.

"Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm going to get us in your apartment and put you in your bed," Erin nodded her head and returned it to his shoulder. He put the key in the lock and opened the door. Her roommate was sitting at the counter in the kitchen like the night before. This time dark circles and a disheveled appearance.

"She looks like she had a worse night than I did," the roommate laughed. Jay scoffed back, walking past and into Erin's bedroom. He pulled her covers back and laid her down softly. He kissed her forehead and walked out of her bedroom. "She's in the same clothes she wore yesterday," the roommate mentioned.

"Unfortunately yes, but not by choice. Your night was most likely self induced," Jay laughed and grabbed a glass of water. Jay walked back into Erin's bedroom and lay beside her.

"I thought you left," she whispered.

"I will if you want me too," Jay removed his hand from around her waist.

"No, stay," Erin pulled his hand back around her. Silence came upon them. She stared at the wall while he looked at the profile of her face. They stayed like that for an unknown length of time. So long, Jay swore she was asleep. "I'm not a junkie," Erin revealed.

"I didn't say you were," Jay reasoned.

"Voight told you minor details about my childhood. Details I wasn't quite sure I wanted to ever tell you," Jay nodded from behind her. "It was the only option for survival as a kid. There's so many other things that had happened leading up to the abuse," Erin stared at the wall and she felt Jay pull her closer. She sighed, "How are you so understanding? I mean Hank tells you I'm a junkie and you hold me as I cry on your shoulder," she questioned.

"Were," Jay corrected.

"What?"

"You said you are a junkie, I corrected you. You were a junkie," Jay explained.

"Oh."

"You're not that person anymore. I believe people change, and they continue to change. People evolve. You did what you had to do. Now you're in college and you got your life together," Jay pressed a kiss to her temple.

"And you just hold me when I cry. You just make everything a little easier to handle," a tear rolled down Erin's cheek.

"I have a little experience in the loss of a mother thing," Jay explained. "I look back onto my personal experience and I would never wish the pain I was felt onto any body. But it's inevitable, eventually we're all going to have a love one pass away. Whether it be a tragic sudden experience, or a slow painful sickness. It happens everyday," Jay continued. "You may be the strongest person mentally and maybe even emotionally, but after the death of a mother. No one or thing, can prepare you for a loss like that," Jay kissed her cheek. "That's why I'm just holding you when you cry. Because I wish I had someone who would've held me when my mom passed."

"You're a good person Jay," she turned over to face him. "Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him. Her hand rested on his jaw.

He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Let's sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Erin laughed.


End file.
